Various electronic devices that are currently available in the market are small in size and light in weight to allow easy carrying by users for convenient use at any location in any time. To operate such electronic devices, the users must first take out these devices from the pockets of clothes, trousers, and skirts or purses or bags and, after the operation, these devices are put back again. This causes certain inconveniences that can be improved.
In view of such a problem, some manufactures provide a control device on woven articles, such as clothes, trousers, and skirts, and the control device is electrically connected to an electronic device. When a user wishes to operate the electronic device, the user uses a finger to actuate the control device in order to gain control of the operation of the electronic device (such as playing back music or stopping playing), without any inconvenience of first taking out the electronic device.
However, such a conventional control device is bulky and rigid. Attaching such a device to the flexible woven article worn on the people would cause certain discomfort. This has long been an issue to be addressed.
Thus, the present invention aims to provide a solution to the problem discussed above.